


Drawings Under Lamplight

by Xyalin



Category: Little Busters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyalin/pseuds/Xyalin
Summary: Fluffy one-shot of twin bonding. While patrolling the school grounds after hours, Kanata discovers Haruka's hidden talent.





	Drawings Under Lamplight

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3! I stumbled upon this fic I wrote years ago but never uploaded (I had a fanfiction.net account loll). I'm uploading it now to get into the swing of things (and I think these two girls need more interaction anyway), so voici~  
> Though I don't think anyone is really reading Little Busters fanfic these days...?

            As head of the disciplinary committee, Kanata Futaki patrolled the school grounds after lights-out to make sure no students were sneaking around. Her duty was both unpleasant and intriguing—it allowed her a little peak into the hidden night lives of students, like who did what drugs, who was secretly dating whom...the list could go on.

            Tonight, Kanata saw a girl's silhouette sitting bent-over on a bench by a lamp.

            _Let's see what I have to deal with this time._

Sighing inwardly, she clicked on her flashlight to cast light on the shadowed figure, who jumped when startled. First apparent was her bright magenta hair.

            "I suppose it wouldn't be nice to report family to the committee," Kanata said by way of greeting.

            Her twin sister flashed her a sheepish grin and scratched the back of her head. "Heh heh, that never stopped you before," Haruka replied good-naturedly.

            There were no more hard feelings, but Kanata's lips tightened in a bitter smile. She decided it was best to change the subject.

            "So what have you been doing out here anyway?" Peering closer, she saw a notebook in Haruka's hands.

            Once she caught Kanata staring at it, Haruka tried to hide it—but too slow!

            "Writing poetry?" asked Kanata with a teasing smile. She now held the notebook out of her sister's reach as she frantically tried to snatch it back.

            "W-wait! It's not finished yet!"

            Kanata didn't open it—despite all her teasing, she didn't cross the line of invading someone's privacy. "Do I have permission to view the contents?"

            "Jeez, you still talk so weird," Haruka mumbled. "Okay...if you really want to."

            "Yes, I'd like to see what you're working so hard on."

            Gingerly, Kanata flipped through pages of beautiful pencil drawings under the lamplight. Surely it could rival the top art students' works.

            "They're just sketches," said Haruka. Kanata had never seen her sister so embarrassed.

            "These are amazing." Kanata was still transfixed on one particular sketch of two sparrows on a branch. Simple yet elegant. "How long have you been drawing?"

            "Well, ever since I was little, I guess."

            Kanata laughed softly...and a bit sadly. "All this time, you were trying to find something you were better at than me, yet here you had this talent all along."

            "You know...whenever someone from the main house saw these, they said they were horrible. The only reason I kept doing them was because it felt like an escape."

            Kanata nodded. That she could definitely understand. "You have to enter this in the upcoming competition."

            "It's really _that_ good?" Haruka was flustered again. Probably blushing bright red, but it was too dark to see.

            Kanata gave her another nod. "Now, it's getting late and I still have to check the grounds. Try to keep your drawing indoors after hours."

            "Yes, Ma'am!" Haruka saluted her cheerily. She was a good sport.

            As her sister walked back with a bit of a spring in her step, she suddenly stopped and turned. "You know...it doesn't feel as satisfying as I thought."

            "Hm?"

            "Finally being better than you at something."

            Kanata paused, unsure how to respond. "That's a good sign," she finally said. "It means those days are over."

            Haruka nodded a bit solemnly, and then turned again to jog quickly back to the dorms as if to avoid further rule-breaking.

            No need. The head of the disciplinary committee wouldn't get on her case. Not anymore.


End file.
